Modern integrated circuits (ICs), which are classified as digital, analog, or mixed signal, provide complex functionality. A single IC includes millions or billions of transistors, each of which switches on and off to cause minute amounts of current to propagate through various pathways within the ICs. In the design phase of an IC, prior to manufacturing, a designer specifies a set of target process parameters, including, for example, gate length, electron mobility, and voltage threshold, for each transistor in the IC.